Little Cupid
by Scroll Keeper
Summary: New World Zorro. Diego is in a gloomy mood, and Felipe plans to do something to cheer him up. Of course, things go down hill from there.


Disclaimer: Felipe and co. don't belong to me.

Author's Note:

This is a...well...not exactly lighthearted, but not exactly downhearted either...story I wrote years ago. It used to be on my now defunct website. I read it again recently and, while it doesn't really resemble most things I write nowadays, it doesn't seem as fluffy as I remembered, so, well, here it is, with very little editing.

It's probably an after-series AU. Doesn't really assume specific knowledge of the series, beyond knowing who the characters are.

* * *

**Little Cupid**

Felipe de la Vega put his head in his hands. The teenage boy was worried about his father. Diego just had not been his normally cheerful self lately. For starters, the caballero refused to hold their normal fencing lessons. That in itself was not unusual, but the reason Diego gave for doing so let Felipe know in uncertain term that something was seriously wrong.

"I can't stand violence anymore. In fact, I think I'll stop being Zorro."

Felipe remembered letting his mouth hanging open at that. It was so unlike Diego to be that irresponsible, and to be so casual about it.

The teenage boy tried to think of what terrible things that could have happened to his father recently. Diego is not a quitter, period. The end of the world must be definitely near if he felt he had to give up his quest for justice.

Somehow, Felipe knew the reason behind Diego's startling declaration must be totally unrelated to his "dislike" of violence.

* * *

His said father did not, at the moment, look sad, depressed, or anything like he was during the past few days. In fact, he had a calm, peaceful, aura about him. Felipe rarely saw his father that way, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Diego was hiding something from him!

"Felipe."

He looked up, surprised that his father had actually said his name.

"Don't stare at me like I'm something so disgusting." Diego actually sounded hurt.

Felipe had a good grace to avert his gaze. "Sorry, Father. Why did you call me?"

"I don't know, Felipe, but you look like you have something you want to talk about."

_The only person around here who has something to talk about is you, Father._ However, Felipe was wise enough to refrain from voicing that thought.

"Si, Father. Can I ask you a question?"

A frown appeared on Diego's face, but he nodded. "I suppose."

"Why do you wish to resign from -" Felipe choked, unable to finish his question.

"Being Zorro?" Diego said, not pretending not to know what his adopted son meant. "Like I told you before, I personally detest violence. I don't know how I ever managed to train in Spain. The more I fought, the more I know Zorro was simply not for me. This role needs someone else, someone who could handle all the responsibilities."

'And the sacrifice,' finished Felipe quietly, making sure that his voice was low enough so that his father couldn't hear him. Still, it was strange. Diego never complained about being Zorro before, why did he now?

The teenage boy was not happy. If he could not find out the truth from Diego, he would have to go to his grandfather, Don Alejandro. However, the thought was quickly pushed aside. Don Alejandro would not be much help, considering that he had not a clue about Zorro's identity.

Victoria? Maybe she could help, but he suspected that his father's problem had to do with her somehow. Anyway, he better finds out what she knows, or doesn't know.

Suddenly, an idea came to Felipe. Without any doubt, that was a very foolish idea, but it was an idea nevertheless. Well, it couldn't hurt to try, especially if his father was still uncooperative in the matter.

* * *

Felipe found himself at the tavern, and all his doubts were gone. He was going to pull this off!

"Felipe," greeted Victoria brightly.

He returned her smile. She is always radiant, always a pleasure to be with. If Diego doesn't have his eyes on her...

Wait- banish the thought. Victoria is like an older sister to him, although not a lot, but still older. And since Diego is now his father, he must look to her as his possible future mother.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Felipe," Victoria stated after they made some small talk.

_Cut to the chase and direct to the point, doesn't she?_ Well, that was one thing he admired her for. She said whatever she felt like saying, unlike his father, who forever hid his feelings, and most of other things.

"Si, Senorita. What is it that you wish to know?"

Victoria seemed amused. "Well, I want to know where in the world Diego had been during the past few days. Not that's saying much, considering that he's rather a silent type, but he used to be around, so I kind of miss him."

Now Felipe was truly confused. His father might be acting strange, and reserved for that matter, but he still did come to town, and undoubtedly stopped by the tavern.

"I was just teasing," the tavern owner went on, apparently reading his thought. "He was here, all right, but his heart seemed to be else where. I was hoping that you might have a clue."

For a while, Felipe contemplated on his plan. Then he made his decision.

"Allow me a question, Senorita Victoria. Would you believe that my father is not what he appears to be?"

"Not what he appears to be?" she repeated, a perplexed expression appeared on her beautiful face.

"Si. He is not only a poet, a scientist, a musician, or a painter-"

"But also a terrific cook," finished Victoria, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I remember that one time when Maria was sick and couldn't help me, and Sergeant Mendoza insisted on that special recipe. Guess who came to my rescue: Diego. I didn't know he could handle cooking so well."

Diego's adopted son sweated, despite the weather. _This is not what I intended at all, but I guess I'll have to make the most of the situation._

"All right. I don't really know what's bothering my father either-"

"I never said I don't know," interrupted the tavern owner. She then lowered her voice in conspiracy, "He's in love. I just don't know who the lucky lady is."

_Now that is easy, Senorita. That lady is you. But Father must be really unstable for you to notice that he is in love._ Had Felipe said them out loud, he probably ruined everything for his father then and there.

"You could be right, Senorita," he remarked carefully at last. "I'm afraid I'm rather clueless when it comes to love affair."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Felipe? Have you ever loved someone?"

He shook his head vigorously, feeling his face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Well, sorry about that," she amended. "I don't understand much about love either, but right now I guess I am in love. However, I believe he doesn't know of my love."

The idea that Victoria could not always say things on her mind seemed alien to Felipe.

"You should tell him if you really love him."

To his chagrin, her face darkened. "I would, if he is around for me to let him know!" she snapped. "It's not Zorro, in case you're wondering. The mask will always stand between us." Then she managed a small smile. "What happened to your being clueless about love?"

_So Zorro is heart-broken. No wonder Father is so out of it. Still..._

"I'm not sure, Senorita. Love is such a strange thing. Look at what it does to my father, to you, to anyone else."

"Well, you are sure philosophical about it, Felipe. I want to look at love from the outside, too, but I guess I'm too swept up in it."

Felipe felt his heart ache for the beautiful tavern owner.

"Who is he? I might be able to let him know that you would like to see him."

Victoria grinned. "That's my secret, Felipe. I would like to give him more time."

Felipe was dumbfounded. Victoria was sure not very upset about not being able to express her love. She never ceased to amaze him, or his father for that matter.

"Can I ask you something else, then?"

"Sure, ask away."

He took a deep breath. "Why did you break up with Zorro?"

Of all the reactions Felipe could have expected, Victoria grabbing his hands, pulling him toward the back of the tavern and laughing, simply was not anything he would have dreamed of.

"How could I break up with Zorro when we have never been together to begin with?" Victoria explained between wiping tears from her eyes.

"But...but" stuttered the boy, not unlike when he first regained his power of speech.

"I know. People thought we were a couple. Nothing could be further from the truth!" A hint of exasperation crept into her voice.

There was something else going on here, and Felipe de la Vega sure would not back out until he knew.

"Does Zorro know of your opinion on this?"

Victoria sighed. "Felipe, if I don't know any better, I would think that Zorro sent you to ask me all these questions."

"No, he did not send me," the boy answered with total accuracy.

"Anyway, Zorro and I have an understanding, or so I thought. From the beginning, Zorro does not belong to me, but to the people."

That sounded really unselfish, coming from Victoria. "Have you ever tried to find out who he really is?"

"Are you a lawyer or something?" she mockingly asked, then shook her head. "No. I believe Zorro has a certain right to his privacy. Besides, I was only infatuated with him, which is, sadly, not the same thing as real love."

She was way too uninterested in Zorro's identity for Felipe's liking. Now was a good time as any to apply his so-called plan.

"Senorita Victoria, why don't you come and visit my father? After all, seeing you would cheer him up."

"Um.. did that ever work before?" mused Victoria.

For a moment there, Felipe thought she was serious until she winked. "Good idea, Felipe. I would love to come."

Diego's adopted son could not be more pleased. "That's great, Senorita. See you at the hacienda sometime soon." With that, he got up, waved, then left the tavern, feeling like he had accomplished a great feat.

* * *

"I'm home," announced Felipe.

Diego looked like he was trying to hide whatever he had been doing and putting on a cheerful face, which would have fooled anyone except his adopted son.

"I was looking for you, Felipe. Where have you been?"

The boy sighed. Yet another lie. He just had to put an end to this.

"I went to the tavern," replied Felipe. Before Diego could get any word in, he continued, "You know, Father, Senorita Victoria is worried about you."

His father stiffened visibly. "Which one: Diego or Zorro?"

"Diego of course. But to be fair, I guess she is also concerned about Zorro, whoever he is."

Seeing that his father was quiet, the boy figured it was time for him to put his plan in action. "I suppose you know all along that she never loved Zorro."

"No, I was more stupid than you give me credit for. If a man like Zorro could not win her love, I don't know who could."

Was it despair on his father's face? Felipe could not believe that his father, who could do many amazing things, could be so helpless when it came to love.

"Anyway, I invited Senorita Victoria to come here, and she accepted."

"Are you the owner of this house by any chance?" If Diego's look could kill, his son would be dead.

Not that said son was disconcerted.

"I could tell her not to come, in the way that she would never suspect a thing... on one condition."

"Which is?" Diego was obviously nervous, and willing to take anyway out of seeing her here.

Felipe looked straight into his father's eyes. "You tell me honestly, dear father, what went wrong from the beginning. You are definitely not yourself lately, and there must be a lot more to that than what you already told me."

Diego gaped at his son, who already knew he won.

"All right. I'm going to satisfy your unfounded curiosity, even though this is your fault."

"How could my curiosity be unfounded when you made a stony face? Or how could it be my fault that Senorita Victoria finally catches on that you're in love?" returned the teenage boy, smiling triumphantly at his father.

Diego did not seem to find humor in his son's questions.

"It is your fault that Victoria is coming here. It is your fault that you use that to bargain with me."

"I'm sorry, Father, but you weren't talking otherwise."

Diego let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Felipe. I'm sorry too, but can't you give me some time? Have I ever kept anything from you before?"

_You have now. But I used to keep the fact that I regained my hearing from you, so I guess we are even._

"I am not sure, Father," he answered, choosing his words carefully. "You might have hidden something before, but this is the first time that I know of."

His father suddenly turned away. "We'll resume this conversation later."

Felipe bit his lip. He could not shrug off the fact that Diego left with a barely concealed rage. It was a mistake to say that he didn't trust his father. True, it hurts, but if Diego is not ready, his son can't force him to open up.

* * *

As much as he did not want to, Felipe went back to Victoria's tavern. Not going back on his words was one of many things he learned from Diego.

"Back so soon?" asked the tavern owner.

The boy smiled sheepishly. "I forgot that we'll go on a trip, so I'm afraid you can't visit us anytime soon. I'll try to get Father here, though."

"Don't bother." Victoria waved her hand. "If he'll only come in with his body and leave his spirit somewhere else, he's better off at home."

She must have seen right through his attempt to get them together! It becomes clear to Felipe now that both his father and Victoria are trying to avoid each other, in which case there is absolutely nothing else he could do.

"I guess this is good-bye then, Senorita. Sorry for wasting your time."

Victoria gently touched his arms. "I never thought a time spent with you is wasted, Felipe. Diego should be very proud to adopt such a fine young man like yourself."

"Thank you," he murmured. Tears were blurring his vision and he fought hard to hold them back.

Victoria pulled the boy close and embraced him.

"It's all right, Felipe."

"No, it's not," he replied between tears. "I was making a mess. I was just worried about my father, and now he might not even talk to me anymore."

"Then you don't know your father at all. He won't be mad at you long, if he is mad at all."

Felipe just looked wide-eyed at her.

"Your father and I grew up together, remember? He is gentle-hearted, and very much fond of you. I could bore you for hours with stories of when we were children, but you just have to take my words that Diego would eventually forgive you for whatever you did."

"You do know what I did." It was not a question.

"I think I have an idea, but I get a feeling that you want to keep it a secret."

"It's not a secret anymore if you know," Felipe said in a broken voice.

"Oh, stop that, will you!" exclaimed the tavern owner.

Felipe knew he was acting like a small child, but his body would not stop trembling.

"Don't feel so sorry for yourself, Felipe," she continued, hugging him tight. "Everyone makes mistake. Even I do, if that would make you feel any better."

Felipe did feel somewhat better after hearing her soothing voice.

"Thank you, Senorita Victoria." He reluctantly tore himself from her embrace, his face flushed with embarrassment.

The tavern owner released him. "Let me tell you something, Felipe. You are a big guy, but it's perfectly all right for you to cry sometime."

Felipe did not know what to say to that. A guy like him should not cry, but he would rather not contradict her. Looking out the window, he noticed with growing alarm that it was already dark.

"I must be going, Senorita. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. See you later."

* * *

He came home to the worried face of Don Alejandro.

"Felipe, where have you been?"

Weary and tired, he didn't feel like saying much. "Victoria's," he mumbled.

Somehow Don Alejandro seemed to find Felipe's answer amusing. "All day? Are you sure  
you're not setting yourself up to be Zorro's love rival?"

His grandfather's teasing failed to cheer him up. "It's nothing like that, and I would rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Suit yourself. No one wants to talk to an old man like me anyway." Don Alejandro turned in a huff.

Felipe looked after his grandfather's retreating back, then simply collapsed to the floor. _What was wrong with me today?_

* * *

Diego was working on one of his experiments when Felipe walked in.

"Father, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

There was a pause, which, to the impatient young man, seemed like an eternity, and he was almost tempted to just leave quietly.

"Um... sure," came his father's voice at last. "Mind if I ask why?"

Felipe's heart sank. His father sounded so hesitant about the idea of sleeping in the same room with him.

"I'm scared, Father. Not of nightmares, they come less frequently now, but of what I did today. I made everyone angry at me, including you."

"And your point being?"

"I don't want to hide, or run, from what I did, although I feel terrible just to think about it. If I were you, I probably would not want to talk to me ever again."

Diego stopped his experiment and turned to face his son. "Not much of a point, is it? But you are beating yourself up over something so trivial. I don't hate you, Felipe, and never would. If I do, you wouldn't be here at all."

Felipe was speechless. He never really thought about what would happen to him if not for Diego. Now that he did, the tears welled in his eyes, and before he could stop himself, the dam broke loose, and he found himself on the cold floor, crying like nothing else mattered.

To his surprise, his father sat down and effortlessly lifted him up. "Oh, you're such a big baby, aren't you? Come, I'm going to put you to bed."

Felipe could hear a definite grin in Diego's voice. Realizing that his voice would be incomprehensible with all his crying, he simply relaxed in his father's strong arms.

* * *

When Felipe woke up early next morning, he didn't see his father. _Strange. Father usually sleeps in. It is a part of his cover... Oh!_ Felipe slapped his forehead. _He does not want to be Zorro any longer._

After fixing himself some breakfast (he considered himself a decent cook, although no where nearly as good as his father or Victoria), Felipe went out for a walk. The fresh morning air would do him good.

As he neared the garden, he heard faint sounds like someone talking. Curious as to who could be in the garden, the teenage boy quietly crept to the nearest bush. Looking from behind his hiding place, who else did he behold but the two people he really cared about. Totally losing interest in a morning walk, an anxious Felipe moved closer, straining to hear their conversation.

"... He's worried, Diego."

Felipe saw his father nodded. "That was the reason I sought your advice. I have no idea what I did wrong. He's practically blaming himself. It is not even his problem, but mine."

"What exactly is your problem?"

Despite himself, Felipe smiled. He could count on Victoria to be blunt. He doubted, though, that his father would tell her the truth. Knowing Diego, he probably talked his way out in the way that Victoria would never suspect.

"I'm in love with a woman who does not love me back."

Felipe nearly jumped, and gave away his presence, but caught himself in time. He marveled at how seemingly easy Victoria could get his father to talk. Also, how could Diego ever say that? Victoria, from what he knew of her, definitely had some feelings for his father.

"Sounds like someone I know, as in myself. I'm also pining for a man who does not seem to notice my affections."

Panic gripped the teenage boy. What was going on here? Victoria could not be that clueless!

"Zorro? Impossible. He's totally in love with you."

"How do you know Zorro's feelings so well anyhow? For a moment there, I almost thought you are him."

Diego looked down. "Suppose I am Zorro, would you hate me?"

Victoria laughed. "No. I would just hit you once. Is that all right?"

"Sure, if I am really Zorro."

Victoria raised her hand, and Felipe thought she was going to slap his father, but then he saw her hand slowly made contact with his father's face.

"This is for being so thickheaded. I love you, Diego. Whether you are Zorro or not does not matter to me at all."

For the first time in the past few days, Diego smiled. "You're right, Victoria. I'm so thickheaded not to notice. I just thought I was hopelessly chasing after Zorro's lady."

"Let's not talk about Zorro. I would rather talk about us."

"And Felipe. He's my son after all," Diego reminded her, much to his son's delight. "Now I think I understand what he tried to do. The boy was trying his hand at being a cupid. Almost succeeded, too. I just didn't give him any chance."

"He's such a cute cupid, though."

Felipe blushed furiously at that comment.

Diego lowered his voice. "Don't let him hear you say that. That boy will get you under his spells."

_Too late, Father._ Felipe smiled. _I wish I really do have spells to cast, though. My life would be much easier that way._

"Aw... I would not mind being under his spells," she said in a teasing tone.

"Well, the boy was rather down last I saw him. Think you could cheer him up?"

"I will try."

Diego held out his hand, which Victoria took. Together they walked toward the hacienda.

"Oh... Felipe. Don't stay down near the bush too much. You'll catch cold from the dew."

**The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. :)


End file.
